Equité
by Bouh18
Summary: De l'avis de Stiles, il est grand temps que lui et une certaine blonde soit quitte.
1. Derek

J'avais l'idée de cette OS depuis longtemps, mais je n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'écrire. Jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Isaac sauta pardessus l'obstacle sans ralentir, continuant sur sa lancé pour passer le dernier obstacle. Obstacle qui d'un simple geste de la main envoya le jeune loup contre un mur, encore. Derek soupira, ça devait faire la douzième fois qu'il faisait faire l'exercice au bouclé et il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Seul Boyd avait réussi l'exercice à trois reprises, ce n'est pas assez pour l'alpha mais c'était quand même bien. Et puis c'était le moins pire. Erica était en passe de réussir, mais ces dernier jours, elle avait fait cruellement marche arrière. Elle passait son temps à ronchonner qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que courir pour finir par se faire malmener par son Alpha. Elle avait une vie sociale à entretenir, elle.

Quand à Jackson, et bien l'ancien Kamina ne venait jamais aux entrainements. Ce qui étrangement ne gênait pas le plus vieux, faisant bouillir de jalousie Isaac. S'il suffit de tuer quelque personne pour avoir un traitement de faveurs, il pouvait très bien le faire. Mais ce que ne savait pas le bouclé c'est que le sportif s'entrainait de son coté, seul. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le vois s'échouer sur le sol avec toute la classe d'un Stiles Stilinski en grande forme, Derek l'avais laissé faire.

 **Maintenant que le petit chiot est à nouveaux hors de course, je peux essayer ?** demanda quelqu'un.

Derek soupira, il fallait que celui-là soit là aussi. Pourquoi Stiles était venue à l'entrainement, Scott n'y allait même pas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ?

 **Je me souviens pas t'avoir mordu,** répondit le plus vieux en tachant d'ignorer le fils du sheriff.

 **Allez, grincheux,** s'exclama l'adolescent en s'approchant du loup pour essayer de la convaincre. **Tu dois bien avoir la version pour humain. Et puis imagine tu n'auras plus à me protéger si je sais me défendre.**

Hale semblait réfléchir à la question quelque instant.

 **Qui t'as dit que je voulais te protéger,** finit-il par dire à la grande déception du plus jeune. **Retourne dans ton coin,** grogna-t-il en s'éloignant de cet abruti.

 **Bon on n'a qu'à directement aller à la conclusion.**

Derek se retourna vers le jeune homme pour essayer de comprendre cette parole énigmatique. Grossière erreur, Stiles se jetait littéralement au cou de l'alpha. Qui dans un réflexe tout à fait stupide attrapa les fesse du garçon alors que ce dernier mettait ses jambes autour de son bassin. Puis les mains autour de son cou et avant que Hale ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le fils du sheriff lui roula une pelle. Et pas qu'à moitié.

Le loup n'avouerait jamais qu'il se trouvait sans voix, alors que la langue du gamin tentait désespérant d'inviter la sienne à « danser ». Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait rien. Si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de répondre au baiser. Il fallut beaucoup trop de temps au goût de l'alpha pour tilter enfin qu'il avait la langue de cet insignifiant humain dans la bouche, et que les mains de ce dernier caressait sa chevelure. Mais enfin il le laissa tomber sur le sol tel une loque alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec sa main dans un pur geste de dégout.

 **Stiles, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Etrangement quelqu'un devança Derek alors qu'il allait dire la même chose, en moins poli. Erica s'approcha d'eux en bouillonnant de rage. Laissant les deux autre louveteaux impassible, les yeux écarquillé par le spectacle qu'ils venaient de voire, oui même Boyd.

 **Ah, Ah, tu vois que ça compte,** s'exclama le plus jeune en se relevant, **maintenant on est quitte.**

La blonde grogna à rendre fier son alpha, qui soit dit en passa ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Comme si c'était possible de comprendre le fils du sheriff. Mais au lieu de l'étriper sur place la jeune louve eu une tout autre réaction. Assez déplaisante pour le plus vieux, même si personne y croirait. Erica attrapa le cou de son alpha avec fermeté pour le forcer à l'embrasser à son tour.

Derek était en train de devenir idiot, parce que là aussi sous la surprise il répondit au baiser. Bon il faut dire que le fait que la blonde se déhanchait contre son corps n'aidait pas beaucoup à faire autrement. Après des secondes interminables pour le fils du sheriff, Erica lâcha enfin sa proie.

 **Là on est quitte,** s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, **On n'était pas ensemble la première fois que je l'ai fait et t'était même pas là.**

 **Dehors,** grogna le loup à en faire trembler les murs, **je ne veux plus vous voire.**

Le tout jeune couple ne s'offusqua même pas allant jusqu'à s'en aller, le visage amusé. Derek commençait à regretter d'avoir mordu Erica, s'il avait su qu'elle aurait fini avec l'humain insignifiant, il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait,** murmura le jeune homme à sa petite amie alors qu'ils partaient pour une journée en amoureux.

 **Trop fort mon Batman,** se contenta de répondre la blonde.


	2. Jackson et Isaac

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Le son régnait dans l'entrepôt contrairement à la lumière qui se faisait discrète bien qu'elle alternait entre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Non cette nuits c'était lui le roi, c'était lui qui faisait bouger les adolescents et les jeunes adules sur le dance-floor comme si ils étaient possédés par le démon. La rave était son royaume et il y régnait en maître. Quoiqu'il partageait un peu le pouvoir avec Dame Boisson, vue le nombre ahurissant de personne accoudé au bar pour siroter un verre. Parmi eux, deux types qui ne pouvaient pas se voir, même en peinture, Jackson Whittemore et Isaac Lahey. La catastrophe aurait pu être évité, ils étaient certes à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Bien entendu il a fallu que ça ne dure qu'un temps. C'est le sportif qui remarqua le bouclé en premier alors que ce dernier s'en jetait un verre derrière la cravate, un verre qui était très loin d'être le premier.

 **T'as raison de te soûler, t'oubliera peut être que personne ne veut de toi.**

Lui avait-il envoyé comme ça, sans préambule, juste pour blesser celui qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Mais qu'on se rassure le bouclé n'était pas en reste.

 **Tu ne devrais pas boire, tu sais. Ça t'évitera peut être de tuer l'organisatrice, encore.**

Comme on s'en doute, Whittemore n'allait pas laisser passer une telle remarque. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce moment de sa vie où il n'avait pas le contrôle de lui-même. Déjà que c'était un travail difficile de ne pas montrer que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, réputation oblige. Donc en conclusion Lahey allait le lui payer, cher voir très cher. Cependant l'étripage en public n'eut pas lieu, Isaac l'évita de peu suit à un heureux coup de chance, ou pas. Etant donné que c'était Stiles qui interrompit la présente situation. Le fils du sheriff était essoufflé comme jamais, comme si il avait cherché les deux garçons pendant des lustres.

 **J'ai besoin de votre aide,** réussit-il à dire entre deux essoufflements.

Jackson le regarda de haut près à déguerpir, ne voyant pas pourquoi il aurait envie de lui venir en aide. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, surement pour avoir ce que le jeune homme allait bien pouvoir lui demander. Si ça se trouve il pourrait s'en servir plus tard et l'humilier d'avantage. Quant au bouclé, il commença à avoir l'habitude du jeune homme surtout depuis que ce dernier sortait avec sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs c'était surement à cause d'elle qu'il était venu le voir. Malheureusement si c'est le cas, il ne pouvait le refuser, sinon la blonde allait le lui faire payer.

 **Vous souvenez quand j'ai embrassé Derek parce que Erica l'avait fait avant ?** demanda le fils du sheriff.

Pour souvenir, il s'en souvenait, se disait Isaac. Comment aurait-il put l'oublier, ça avait marqué ses pupilles à jamais. Et puis ça lui avait permis d'avoir un ascendant sur Jackson, qui se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir assisté à ce grand moment.

 **Et bien en fait, elle a plutôt apprécié. Il se trouve qu'elle est fan de Slash et de Yaoi. Vous savez les trucs en rapport avec l'homosexualité masculine, comme le fantasme qu'on les hétéro avec le trip lesbien. Je me demande si elle a déjà regardé du porno gay.**

 **Stiles abrège** , l'interrompit le bouclé.

 **Vous voulez bien danser coller-serrer avec moi pour l'aguicher ?** les supplia-t-il en joignant les mains et leur envoyait un regard de chien que même Scott n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Jackson pouffa rire, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, du Stiles tout craché. Il devait être carrément soul pour proposer une chose pareille. Le sourire du sportif s'effaça quand il découvrit que le jeune homme était des plus sérieux.

 **Même pas en rêve,** s'offusqua-t-il alors, **va demander à Scott.**

 **Oui, mais même pour deux mois de devoir fait à sa place toute matière confondue il ne veut pas,** répondit le jeune homme alors que le sportif s'en allait en lui tournant le dos.

 **Quatre,** s'exclama soudainement Whittemore juste après s'être arrêté sans toutefois lui faire a nouveaux face.

 **Ça marche et toi Isaac,** demanda-t-il au bouclé qui le regardait impassible. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui, il avait Jackson.

 **Faut que ça soit plus torride qu'avec Derek et ne le prenez pas mal mais aucun de vous prit individuellement ne lui arrive à la cheville.**

 **Bien, mais Erica à intérêts d'apprécier.**

 **Six, si je dois me coltiner l'autre mouton.**

Stiles se contenta de dire qu'il en prenait note avant d'amener ses deux nouveaux cavaliers sur la piste de dance. Les deux garçons se dirent qu'ils devaient avoir vraiment trop bu pour avoir accepté. Mais c'était trop tard. La musique les entrainait déjà dans une danse frénétique, ils ne contrôlaient plus leur corps. Leur mains étaient poser sur un corps qui n'était pas le leur, leur hanches se mouvait comme si elles appartenaient à une seul et même personne. Et leurs bouches avait commencé une lente et prudente descend vers le coup qui était face à eux. Après quelque minute, ils avaient déjà attiré le regard de pas mal de fille qui se léchait les lèvres, excité de voir ces trois garçons danser de façon si sensuelle entre eux. Il leur fallu encore quelque minutes avant que ils découvrent qu'Erica était l'une d'entre elle.

 **Ça marche,** murmura Stiles aux deux autres **, je vais nous chercher des verres et on attaque les choses sérieuses.**

Stiles les laissa seul, continuant à danser. De toute façon le fils du sheriff allait revenir, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Et pourtant de loin les deux hommes pouvaient voir que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Le lycéen se faisait enguirlander par une blonde qui bouillonnait de rage.

 **On s'est fait avoir,** déclara le bouclé, **il cherchait juste à se venger parce qu'il est jaloux.**

 **Quel abruti** , rajouta le sportif.

Du coté des tourtereaux, c'était une véritable scène de ménage qui avait lieu.

 **Non mais c'est quoi ton problème** , hurla Erica **, tout parce que j'ai dansé langoureusement avec ses deux-là, une fois. Et je te signale que c'était pour essayer de neutraliser le Kanima,** ajoute-t-elle alors que le jeune homme leva la main comme pour dire quelque chose. **Et ne me sort pas quelque chose du styles « on n'a vu le résultat ».**

 **C'est juste que ce n'ait plus la peine, ils ne nous regardent plus,** dit-il en pointant le doigt vers les deux autres.

La louve constata que sans Stiles, Jackson et Isaac continuant à danser langoureusement et même qu'à cause de leur point commun, c'est-à-dire le fait qu'ils supportaient plus Stiles et ses plans, ils s'étaient approchés et était à présent peau contre peau malgré leurs vêtements.

 **J'en reviens pas que ça ait marché.**

 **Eh ouais** , ajouta le fils du sheriff, **et dire qu'ils ont voulu me faire croire qu'ils le faisaient à contre cœurs. Phase un de l'opération Jissac, réussit.**

 **Trop fort mon Batman,** dit-elle en agrippant le cou de son petit ami.


	3. Boyd

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent dans un fracas digne du tonnerre, la seule différence avec le phénomène météorologique, c'est qu'il perdura dans le tactac des talons sur le sol du lycée, se mouvant au rythme d'un pas décidé. C'était comme dans ses films où la plus belle fille du monde entrait dans une pièce comme au ralenti, la remplissant de sa magnifique présence, avec ses cheveux flottant dans les airs, balayé par un vent qui ne soufflait pas. Sauf que là, elles étaient deux, pas une reine et un faire-valoir, non ! Mais bien deux d'« égale » pouvoir. Disons simplement que l'une était en passe de détrôner l'autre. D'un côté, Lydia la rouquine, la populaire reine des abeilles du lycée du Beacon Hills, belle et intelligente, elle savait être gentille et attentionné surtout si elle pouvait en tirer un quelconque avantage, ou une simple satisfaction d'avoir rendu service à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait la supporter et qui se retrouvait à lui être redevable.

De l'autre côté du « ring », il y avait Erica, la blonde. L'ancienne épileptique que tout le monde ignorait était devenue suite à la morsure de Derek, La Femme Fatal sur le point de détrôner la reine des abeilles. Au début la rouquine ne s'était pas préoccupé de la menace, elle la trouvait beaucoup trop racoleuse à son goût. Cependant avec ça mise en couple avec Stiles Stilinski, la louve s'était assagie et elle avait adopté un styles plus chic, plus glamour tout en gardant un petit côté sexy qu'elle aimait bien. En clair elle marchait sur les plates-bandes de Lydia Martin, mais la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La blonde avait un point faible et elle comptait bien en tirer profit. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle allait devenir la fille la plus populaire du lycée avec un petit ami comme le siens.

 **Je me demande comment tu fais ?** finit-elle par dire à la jeune femme.

 **Fais quoi ? ne pas avoir une coiffure de dame du troisième âge ?** interrogea Erica en guise de réponse.

 **Je parle de Stiles et sa jalousie, je ne sais pas comment je ferais si Jackson embrassait des mecs sous prétexte que je les ai embrassés avant.**

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la mouche, au lieu de ça elle fit son plus beau sourire. Si seulement Lydia savait que son Jackson était à deux doigts d'embrasser un garçon. L'opération Jissac faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, elle en salivait déjà d'avance de voir le résultat.

 **Tu sais il fait juste son Stiles, ça fait partie de son charme.**

 **Je m'inquiéterais quand même à ta place, on ne sait pas ce que ça cache.**

 **C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais Stiles est sous contrôle. Ces « incidents » n'étaient que des tentatives pour retrouver son indépendance. Mais c'est terminé qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire maintenant, se venger parce que Boyd ma prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer pendant que ta copine nous chassait avec ses flèches.**

Lydia devait avouer qu'Erica venait d'aborder un sujet bien trop tabou pour leur petite joute verbale. Les affaires surnaturelles n'avaient pas à entrer en jeu dans leur petite guéguerre d'adolescente futile. Elle serait la première à sauver ses fesses au besoin, à elle et aux autres louveteaux. Après Stiles bien évidement, la loyauté incarnée. Elle devait alors se dévoué pour remettre leur petit discussion sur de bon rail. Il n'avait rien de mieux qu'une petite chamaillerie entre lycéenne pour oublier tout leur tracasserie surnaturel qui leur tombait sur le nez et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simulacre de vie normal.

 **T'as raison moi aussi je choisirais un gars docile si j'étais incapable de séduire un au physique de rêve.**

Sur le coup, Erica avait failli tout révéler a propos de l'opération Jissac. Mais heureusement elle dut son salut à l'arrivé subite de Stiles. Contrairement aux filles, il ne faisait pas une entrée fracassante, cependant il n'avait rien à leur envier. Il portait un des habituelles sweet mais qui ouvert laissait voir une musculature, heureusement qu'il y avait des avantages à fréquenter des loups garou, qui se dessinait légèrement sous le tissus de son t-shirt. Il y avait de quoi le trouver mignon surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de se laisser pousser un peu les cheveux. Oh il n'était pas un canon de beauté, genre le type super populaire à la Jackson loin de là. Il faisait plutôt Boy Next Doors, mignon, gentil, sympa, intelligent, pas coureur de jupon pour un sou. Un peu comme le beau et gentil garçon des comédies romantiques que l'héroïne naïve ne voie que trop tard occupé à baver devant le bogosse du lycée. Stiles avança jusqu'aux à sa petit copine et lui tendit un café tout droit sorti d'un Starbucks comme le parfait petit assistant docile. Et ceux avant même de la saluer avec un baiser.

 **Un café noir avec une pointe de caramel, un nuage de lait et deux sucre,** dit-il alors que la blonde récupérais son remontant pour la journée. **J'ai aussi finit de relire ton devoir de philosophie, j'ai changé tout ce qu'il fallait pour que t'ais une bonne note et je rajouter aussi tout un passage sur les occasions ratée** , termina-t-il à l'attention de Lydia.

La rouquine était en train de réalisé qu'Erica devenait une concurrente de taille avec un petit ami docile et quand même assez mignon. Si elle voulait devenir la reine du bal de promo elle devait redoubler d'effort. Voyant la mine déconfite de son adversaire, Erica ne se priva d'enfoncer le clou.

 **Tu vois ce qui a de bien en choisissant un garçon docile c'est que rien ne nous empêche de le rendre canon, mais tu ne devais pas te croire à la hauteur du chalenge,** murmura-t-elle à son adversaire.

La rouquine devait l'admettre Erica à gagner. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre que le jeune homme face une bourde à en faire basculer la balance. Alors elle lui concédait la victoire, pour cette fois. Il y a pas dire il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une chamaillerie d'adolescente pour oublié les problèmes d'ordre surnaturelle. Dès que la reine du lycée sorti de son champs de vision, Erica se jeta littéralement sur son petit ami pour le remercier d'avoir joué le jeu à coup de « Je t'adore, Je t'adore ». Sauf qu'étrangement Stiles la repoussa prétextant qu'il devait passer un coup de fils urgent.

 **Boyd mon pote, ça te dit qu'on fasse du camping ce Week-end ?** demanda-t-il **. Oui, je sais qu'il fait frisquet la nuit en ce moment, mais tu pourras me réchauffer avec tes gros bras.**

Le fils du sheriff accompagna ses paroles d'un petit clin d'œil pour sa dulcinée l'air de dire qu'il la punissait pour avoir voulu faire croire à Lydia qu'il était sous contrôle. Il s'en alla toujours au téléphone laissant Erica le mater sous toutes les coutures arrière en se mordant la lèvre parce que n'empêche elle adorait cette partie de sa personnalité.

 **Trop fort mon Batman.**


	4. Erica

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, au bout d'un certain temps, la blonde Erica et la rousse Lydia ne pouvaient plus se passer l'une de l'autre. A telle point que, à la grande surprise de son petit ami, la louve avait pardonné, en un claquement de doigt, Allison. La chasseuse avait été autant étonné que le reste du monde, mais après un certain temps à avoir attendue un potentiel retour de bâton. Elle s'était résolu à laisser couler et à commencer à la voir comme une amie potentiel. C'est comme ça qu'au bout du compte, la blonde, la rousse et la brune, se retrouvèrent un samedi après-midi à faire du shopping entre copines. Lydia ayant préalablement emprunté la carte de crédit de Jackson. Après deux douzaines d'essayage en tout genre, quelques achats et du lèche vitrine en pagaille, les trois amies s'était assis à une table en plastique pour boire un smoothie histoire de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre. C'est alors que la louve avait dû s'absenter pour assouvir un besoin biologique, qu'un garçon du lycée motivé depuis plusieurs minutes par ses amis se décida à accoster les deux filles restante.

 **Bonjour mesdemoiselles** , commença-t-il sans que les deux filles ne répondent. Même la polie Allison qui d'un regard assassin de la rouquine avait replongé ses yeux dans sa boisson. Lydia savait bien que pour faire déguerpir ce genre de mec, mieux valait les ignorer. C'était une après-midi shopping entre fille, elle ne cherchait pas à se faire draguer. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes. Cependant ça ne découragea pas le garçon pour autant. **Et dites-moi que font des princesses comme vous, seul au centre commercial sans de preux chevalier pour porter vos achats.**

Face à un pot de colle contre lui, Lydia était bien obligé d'intervenir pour refroidir ses ardeur une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Nos copains, nous ont laissé de quoi leur faire une surprise pour égayer la soirée, ils attendent ça avec une certaine impatience.**

Bien entendu la jeune femme avait caché intentionnellement que Allison et Scott avait rompue, même si de son avis une réconciliation ne s'aurait tardé et que quant à elle, sa superstars de l'équipe de lacrosse de petit ami était de plus en plus au abonné absent ces derniers temps. Et puis quand il était là, il en venait toujours à parler d'Isaac, aller savoir pourquoi. Malheureusement même sans ça, le garçon n'était pas décidé à abandonner aussi facilement.

 **Justement je pourrais vous aidez, je sais ce que recherche un homme en ce qui concerne la lingerie.**

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour la jeune femme et pour son amie. Elle était à présent décidé à l'envoyer pètre sans mettre les forme et tant pis pour son ego de mec en rut. Cependant Erica qui venait de revenir intervint avant la rouquine.

 **Hum, je suis intéressé,** dit-elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le dos du « grand séducteur ».

Le jeune homme surpris mais fier que ça est marché, sourie et se retourna près à en faire face a nouvelle conquête. Avant de vite déchanté en découvrant que c'était nulle autre que celle qu'il croyait toujours être épileptique. Il s'en allait sur le champ en courant, non sans bafouiller un « excuser-moi de vous avoir dérangé ». En le voyant ainsi déguerpir la louve ne put que constater, qu'une chose :

 **Encore un qui ne veut pas que Stiles lui demande son avis concernant le choix de ses sous-vêtements.**

 **Tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter,** s'exprima Allison **, ça vas vous retomber dessus cette histoire.**

 **Peine perdu,** répondit la blonde en venant reprendre sa place à la table **, même en nuisette je suis incapable de l'empêcher de faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.**

 **Il y a juste un détail qui me chiffonne,** continua la chasseuse. **Il s'est vengé de tous les fois où t'as flirté avec un autre homme et ce même avant que vous soyez ensemble mais pas de la fois où tu la assommé avec une pièce de sa Jeep avant de le jeter dans une benne à ordure.**

 **J'ai juste eu à dire que c'était la parade de séduction des louves-garous, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste.**

Allison fut quelque peu décontenancé par cette annonce dit sur un ton des plus naturel, comment avait-il put bêtement la croire. Par contre la rouquine, elle éclata de rire avant de décider qu'il fallait porter un toast à ça.

 **Trop forte Catwoman,** dit-elle en trinquant.


	5. Danny

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Au beau milieu du réfectoire, en plein milieu de l'heure de pointe de la pause déjeuner, s'il y en avait bien un qui se dépêchait de manger, c'était Danny. Depuis que Scott et ses potes grainaient avec lui et Jackson, les déjeuners étaient de plus en plus bizarres. Tout à bord il y avait Boyd qui scrutait tout le monde comme si il entendait le moindre de leur pensées les plus personnel. Allison et Scott assit l'un à côté de l'autre près à fusionner pour devenir une seule personne qui embarrasserait tout le monde soit dit en passant. Isaac et Jackson le nez perdu dans leur assiette qui tous les cinq minutes levèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite, plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre avant de brusquement baisser la tête en, et Danny n'en revenait toujours pas, rougissant. Sans oublier Stiles, qui faisait son Stiles et en plus pile poil en face de lui, c'est-à-dire parler la bouche pleine, de manière à couper l'appétit à tout le monde. Et au milieu de tout ça une Lydia qui discutait avec tout le monde comme si tout était normal dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais aujourd'hui le plus étrange c'était Erica, d'habitude elle était quasiment en train de baver en regardant son cochon de petit ami manger. Mais cette fois-ci elle était assis juste à côté de lui et n'arrêtait pas de l'observer sans cligner des yeux. Le gardien de but n'osait même pas tourner la tête vers elle. Oui, il commençait à avoir peur.

 **Attend, tu as de la sauce au coin de lèvres,** s'exclama soudainement la louve en lui essuyant la trace de moutarde avec la pointe du pouce avant de le porter à ses propres lèvres

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Il croyait rêver, la blonde était en train de le regarder amoureusement … juste devant son petit ami. Et en plus elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle se mit à le coller allant jusqu'à posant une main sur sa jambes et commencer à la caresser.

 **Je peux te poser une petite question ?** lui susurra-t-elle.

 **Euh … oui,** répondit le gardien de but sans se rendre compte, tellement il était mal à l'aise. Et après on lui demander pourquoi il préfère les garçons.

 **Tu me trouve attirante** ? demanda-t-elle ses lèvres à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Ok pensa Danny, ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux-là, aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre.

 **Catwoman, sérieusement** , s'offusqua Stiles.

 **Ah ah** , réagit aussi tôt l'héroïne de comic-book en question en hurlant. **Tu vois que c'est énervant.**

Ils commencèrent à attirer l'attention de toute la table et même de celle et ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentour qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer. Il faut savoir que la louve commençait à avoir ras le bol du jeu de son petit ami qui lui faisait flirter avec tout le mec avec qui elle avait flirté dans sa vie. Les garçons du lycée en était venue à la fuir comme une pestiférée. Mais le fils du sheriff ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait à jouer le jeu. Alors elle s'était dit qu'en lui faisant gouter de sa propre médecine peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis. Et il semblerait que ça marchait.

 **Non je m'en fous** , s'exclama le garçon. **Je me demande juste pourquoi tu te sers simplement de la fois où j'ai demandé à Danny s'il me trouvait attirant et pas de la fois où il s'est proposé de s'occuper de ma virginité, c'est quand même mieux.**

Tous les personnes qui un peu trop curieux avait décidé d'écouter, restèrent sans voie à cette révélation. Mais alors que certain se décidèrent à se moquer de tout ça, il eut un grand boum telle le fracas du tonnerre qui les arrêta net. Erica venait de comme qui dirait fracasser le crane de Danny contre la table. Ce dernier finit par tombé par terre, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire sous le coup de la colère, elle se répondit en excuse en l'aidant à se relever tout en profitant pour absorber sa douleur en tout discrétion. Elle fusilla son petit ami qui souriait fier de lui, même si il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, il avait un peu oublié que c'était une louve. En tout cas ça lui apprendra à sa chérie, qu'importe la situation il a toujours le dernier mot. Elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de recommencer.

 **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,** lui dit-elle alors qu'elle réalisait être tombé dans son piège, **mais sinon très fort Batman,** termina-t-elle avant d'emmener Danny à l'infirmerie.


	6. Théo

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Theo était seul, assis sur l'appareil pour se muscler les bras dans la salle de musculation, il commençait à se faire tard. Et s'il n'était pas seul au lycée malgré cette heure tardive, tout le monde était déjà au niveau du terrain de lacrosse et plus précisément assis sur les gradins. Un match d'une ampleur capital, si l'on croit les mots du coach entre deux dialogues pompés à Indépendance Day, avait lieu dans à peine quelques instants. D'ailleurs il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre l'équipe sinon il allait en entendre parler. Suite à une démonstration de force loup-garouesque parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre que le fils du sheriff ne lui fasse toujours pas confiance, Finstock ne lui avais guère laissé le choix. Le jeune homme avait été obligé d'intégrer l'équipe sans demander son reste. Malheureusement ce n'est pas ça qui allait améliorer sa relation avec Stiles. L'humain avait passé le reste de la journée à rouspéter que ce n'était pas avec un loup supplémentaire dans l'équipe qu'il allait pouvoir quitter le banc de touche.

Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était des plus pressé. Aller encore quelque mouvement pour se muscler les bras, histoire d'être en forme pour le match. Oh, le coach allait probablement hurler s'il le voyait faire, pour lui c'était idiot de s'épuiser avant de rentrer sur le terrain. Mais pour sa défense il ne savait pas que chez le loup mieux valait un bon gros échauffement musculaire pour en tirer la puissance maximum. A défaut d'obtenir la confiance de Stiles, il pouvait attiser sa jalousie et sa colère. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Alors qu'il allait entamer sa dernière série, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, semblant humer l'air avec l'impression d'être observé. Néanmoins, il reprit une activité sportive normal, comme si de rien n'était.

 **T'as un pouvoir dont je n'ai pas connaissance ?** s'exclama-t-il sans arrêter ses mouvements, **t'essaye de faire fondre mon cerveau rien qu'avec tes yeux ?**

Stiles soupira, bien sûr qu'il allait se faire repérer, pour qui il se prenait, c'était un loup qu'il avait en face de lui. Démasquer, il dut se résoudre à avancer pour entrer dans le champ de vision de son ancien amis d'enfance. Néanmoins il fit tout ça, le plus silencieusement possible, histoire de toujours garder un effet de surprise dans sa manche. Il avançait presque à pas de loup, ce qui lui fit esquisser un petit sourire. Il s'approcha lentement de l'autre garçon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours concentré sur ses mouvements. Theo regardait le fils du sheriff du coin de l'œil, le détaillant avec discrétion. Le jeune homme portait l'uniforme de l'équipe des Cyclone, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, Stiles avait juste mis un survêtement en plus, parce qu'il faisait un peu frisquet, petite nature.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda Reaken, parce qu'un Stilinski qui ne dit pas un mot c'est inquiétant.

 **Eh bien,** commença le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'appareil, **maintenant qu'on fait partie de la même équipe on devrait peut être enterrer la hache de guerre.**

 **Tu veux me faire croire que simplement parce qu'on est dans la même équipe, maintenant tu me fais confiance ?**

Le fils du sheriff semblait réfléchir à la question et puis à la grande surprise de l'autre garçon il fit quelque chose de totalement inattendue. Oui, même venant de lui. Il s'approcha lentement dans une démarche qu'il voulait séductrice, puis s'installa sur les genoux de Theo.

 **La confiance n'à rien n'avoir là-dedans,** commença à lui susurrer Stiles dans le creux de l'oreille. **Je veux juste avoir le même traitement que tous les autres.**

 **Comment … ça ?** demanda le faux loup-garou avec difficulté, la respiration du jeune homme contre son cou avait le chic pour le rendre mal à l'aise, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

 **Eh bien** , expliqua Stiles d'une voie langoureuse tout en amenant ses mains sous le maillot de Theo pour lui caresser les abdos. **J'aimerais bien avoir le droit de t'observer torse nu, ruisselant de sueur alors que tu t'active d'être plus musclé que tu ne l'ais déjà.**

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la chimère, Scott lui avait parlé de la manie du fils du sheriff de flirter avec tous les mecs qui avais jadis flirté avec Erica, ça allait même jusqu'au aux possibles vies antérieur, sous prétexte de respecté une certain égalité entre les sexes ou l'équilibre cosmique tout dépendait de l'humeur du jeune homme. L'alpha lui avait même expliqué que c'est pour cela qu'il respectait une distance de sécurité avec la blonde. Il adorait son frère de cœur mais il ne voulait surtout pas le voir se la jouer séducteur avec lui. Et en y repensant, il est vrai que l'autre jour il avait parlé avec la louve alors qu'il était torse nu, pile à cet endroit précis, cependant…

Sans prévenir, Theo attrapa d'une main la hanche pour ne pas dire les fesses du lycéen pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Et de l'autre main commençait à enlever son maillot avec un certain savoir-faire, dévoilant un torse musclé ruisselant de sueur. Stiles perdit pied quelques instants, quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

 **Je dois dire, que je le prends plutôt bien que pendant un instant tu me prends plus pour la progéniture de Satan mais pour un simple mec qui a oser dragué ta copine. Néanmoins tu n'avais pas pensé que c'était peut-être fait exprès.**

En disant ses mots, il s'était rapprocher, plaquant le torse l'un contre l'autre. Stiles se mit à gesticuler pour tenter de se dégager de la poigne de fer de l'autre garçon. Mais ce n'eut que le mérite de faire frotter son sexe contre … et bien clairement l'érection de son ami d'enfance.

 **Je t'inviterais bien à poursuivre sous la douche mais Isaac et Jackson doivent être encore en train de se souhaité mutuellement « bonne chance pour le match »,** lui susurra Theo.

Le fils du sheriff sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, alors que la chimère vient planter son regard dans le Whisky de ses yeux. Ce regard, il y avait de quoi lui couper le souffle.

 **Mais j'y pense, si tu as tellement de mal avec mon retour, ce n'est pas parce que tu te demandes si je ne reviens pas à cause de toi ? de la façon dont tu me prenais dans tes bras pour me réconforter de la mort de ma sœur, de ce « Smack » que tu m'as posé sur la joue sans crier gare le jour où ma famille à déménager.**

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Le fils du sheriff était à présent incapable de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit, comme si il avait été paralysé par le venin du Kanima. Il était même sûr qu'il avait tout simplement cessé de respirer.

 **Tu penses que j'ai un plan diabolique derrière la tête pour ne pas penser que je suis simplement revenue parce que je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Tu as tout as fait raison, dans les deux cas, mais de tout ce que j'ais prévue pour cette ville, tu n'as rien à craindre, nous y régnerons ensemble.**

Théo laissa quelques instants au garçon toujours sur ses genoux pour diriger l'information avant de conclure.

 **Nous créons nos propre Frankenstein, Stiles,** dit-il en laissant ses lèvres franchir les quelques misérable centimètre qui les séparait de leur homologue.

Leurs respirations ne faisaient plus qu'une, Stiles était vide de tout envie de contestation. Il se sentait à deux doigts de se laisser aller à échanger un baiser qui s'annonçait passionnée quand soudain.

 **Batman** , s'exclama Erica à la porte de la salle.

A la savoir là, le fils du sheriff fut pris d'un sursaut de courage et s'échappa des griffe du faux loup, non s'en manquer de s'en mêler les pieds et de se ramasser sur le sol. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite copine sans regarder en arrière. Mais décida de dire une dernière chose pour que la louve ne s'inquiète pas.

 **Voilà, ce qui en coute de draguer ma copine** , déclara-t-il en affichant son plus beau « masque ». **Et je te ferais dire que ta dernière phrase ne veux rien dire, Frankenstein c'est le docteur pas le monstre.**

Cependant entre le déterminisme de ses yeux et le rictus de ses lèvres. Stiles ne pouvait se voiler la face, Théo ne s'était pas faire prendre aux jeux des faux semblant. Alors il partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Erica resta quelque seconde à observer la chimère qui semblait fier de lui mais aussi des plus heureux. Puis à son tour quitta la pièce tout en murmurant.

 **Trop fort le Joker.**


	7. Le reste du lycées

Voici la fin d'équité, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Stiles était parti dans ses pensées, se rappelant une énième fois tout ce qui c'était passé dernièrement. Le groupe d'amis qu'ils formaient avec les autres, la meute comme certain l'appelait n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Après le lycée, ils n'avaient pu que se séparer, allant chacun dans une direction différente. Boyd était parti rejoindre Derek et Cora au Mexique, Peter avait longuement hésité à faire de même mais ayant appris que Malia restait dans le coin près de son père adoptif il avait décidé d'intégrer la meute de Satomi, tout comme sa fille qui n'avais pas pu se résoudre à rejoindre le groupe de Liam. Le béta avec l'aide d'Hayden, Mason et Corey avait formé son propre petit groupe, ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de contacter le fils du sheriff pour obtenir quelques conseils tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Scott, histoire que ce dernier croit toujours qu'il sait se débrouiller tout seul. C'était inutile, Stiles savait que son ami avait demandé à Jordan et son père de surveiller le jeune loup. Comme lui avait demandé au chien de l'enfer de surveiller ce que le sheriff mangeait, que ces rapports avec Natalie Martin étaient protégé, ce qui avait fait rougir l'adjoint soit dit en passant et de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte si jamais un nouveau problème d'ordre surnaturel venait à se présenter.

Kira était parti à New-York apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un kitsune véritable et respectable. Le père de Jackson avait pris son temps, mais avait enfin agis en parent responsable ce qui avait conduit le jeune homme à être envoyé à Londres. Tristes et déçue il c'était rapidement consolé en se passionnant pour l'aviron et le criquet, du moins officiellement. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais le sportif continuait à proclamer haut et fort qu'il avait simplement décidé de monter à ses britishs que les américain sont meilleurs qu'eux, même dans les domaines les plus britannique. Isaac sous la recommandation de Chris Argent, avec qui il s'était rapproché depuis la mort d'Allison, était parti pour la France rejoindre une branche dissidente de la famille Argent qui alliait les forces de chasseur et de créatures surnaturelle pour contrecarrer toute menace à l'encontre de l'hexagone et des pays adjacents. Chris quant à lui était resté à Beacon Hills pour la protéger comme sa fille l'aurait voulu, tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'une jolie infirmière n'était pas totalement étrangère à son désir de rester.

Danny était parti pour le MIT suivit de loin par Ethan qui avait trouvé un emploi dans le coin et qui tentait de lui prouver par A plus B qu'il pouvait être un loup-garou et son petit ami. Scott, Lydia et lui-même étaient partit eux aussi pour l'université, la rouquine avait intégré Yales, l'alpha la meilleurs fac de biologie de Californie et quand à lui, une petit université de compagnes du nom de Yates. Rien de bien folichon mais doté d'un charme fou et d'un département de criminologie plutôt conséquent et étrangement super bien équipe. A voire si ça avait un lien avec la tribu indienne du coin, leur multitude de traditions et de lieu sacrés et les cadavres atrocement mutilé que la police découvrait de temps en temps. Néanmoins il attendait de voir avant de se décider si oui ou non il aurait dut réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir ici. Pour le moment il se devait de respecter le pacte qu'il avait fait avec Scott et Lydia. Le trio qui était devenue le noyau dure de leur groupe s'était fait la promesse, motiver par leur parents respectifs, de se concentrer sur leur études, d'avoir le plus possible une vie normal et d'ignorer tous les problèmes surnaturelle jusqu'a qu'ils soient à nouveaux réunies, car à eux trois ils pouvaient soulever des montagnes.

Bien entendue, à repenser à tous ses amis qui s'étaient éloigné, il était obligé de penser à elle. La belle et terrible Erica, la louve s'était rapprocher de Boyd les dernier mois et avait fini par décider de le suivre, même si elle craignait de se retrouver dans un triangle amoureux avec le black et la jeune Hales mais au pire elle retentera sa chance avec le grincheux qui n'avait plus Breaden. La mercenaire ayant classé pour de bon le dossier Louve du désert avait décidé de retourner chez les USMarshal et c'était ainsi éloigné du loup. Ça faisait un peu de mal au fils du sheriff de repenser au couple qu'il avait formé avec la blonde. Ils n'avaient pas survécu au Dread Doctors et au Ghost Hunter ou pour être plus honnête ils n'avaient pas survécu à Théo. Depuis la salle de musculation, le jeune homme n'avait fait que tergiverser sur le sujet, Theo était-il sincère ? Si oui ses sentiments se pouvait-il être réciproques ? Plus le temps passait plus la balance semblais pencher vers le oui à toute les questions. Leur union pour trouver qui volait les corps des chimères n'avait rien arrangé à cela.

Et puis la chimère avait dévoilé son vrai visage, avait attaqué son père et révélé qu'il ne voulait pas le jeune homme mais le VoidStiles. Il s'était noyé dans la haine qu'il avait pour son amis d'enfance pour ne pas s'avouer que peut-être il l'aimait quand même. Le pincement au cœur qu'il senti en regardant le faux loup se faire entraîner par sa sœur dans les profondeurs de la terre, ne laissait nul place au doute. Tout comme le regard remplit de regrets que Theo n'avait envoyés qu'à lui avant de « partir ». Stiles aurait voulu oublier, mais la chimère était revenue et avait aidé à le sauver. Une fois cette histoire terminé il avait voulu lui parler, lui dire fièrement que lui ne l'avait pas oublié et que toute façons il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Avant d'avouer à demi-mots, qu'il regrettait sincèrement le mal qu'il avait fait mais surtout qu'il lui avait fait. Qu'il n'avait compris que trop tard les sentiments qu'il avait pour le fils du sheriff qu'il était déjà devenue un monstre. Qu'il avait choisi la facilité, de faire revenir le VoidStiles parce que seul lui pourrait tomber amoureux du monstre qu'il était. Alors qu'il aurait dû, aurait pu redevenir le Théo qui avait eu le droit au baiser sur la joue étant enfant. Ce Théo qu'il allait redevenir à présent pour lui. Mais Stiles n'était pas encore prêts.

Stiles fut ramené sur terre par la sonnerie de son ordinateur qu'il avait sur les genoux assis sur le lit dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Isaac venait de lui envoyer un message par Skype, s'inquiétant que ça faisait trente secondes que le jeune homme n'avait rien écrit. Ce n'est pas normal croyez-le. Le fils du sheriff se dépêcha de la rassurer avant de regretter se souvenait pourquoi il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Le bouclé venait de repartir dans son monologue sur Ô combien l'Eurostar abusait avec ces tarif. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui dire que s'il ne le prenait pas tous les week-ends ça lui paraîtrait beaucoup moins cher avant d'en rajouter une couche en lui demandant ce qui avait de si bien à Londres, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse, la fausse comme la vraie. Le loup raconta a nouveaux qu'il avait juste le mal du pays et que l'Angleterre c'était mieux que rien. Stiles savait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le pays qui lui manquait, mais un gars du pays. C'est marrant que ces deux-là ne change pas, que Jackson et Isaac soient toujours incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressente l'un pour l'autre alors que tout la meute les avaient surpris dans une position compromettante au moins une fois.

Le fils du sheriff allait essayer pour une énième fois de faire reconnaître la vérité au bouclé quand on vient frapper à la porte de sa chambres. Alors Stiles conclu la conversation, déclara qu'il le contacterait plus tard et lui rappela une dernière fois que l'Eurostar allait dans les deux sens, le bouclé fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'insinuation. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit que ce n'était nul autre que la petite copine de son camarade de chambre venue chercher les affaires de toilette de ce dernier dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Stiles et la chambres d'à côté. Elle expliquât qu'il préférait dormir chez elle pour lui laisser la chambre mais que là il était trop occupé avec son jeu vidéo pour venir chercher ses affaires. Il n'y en a qui n'ont vraiment honte de rien. Stiles l'invita à aller dans la salle de bains et retourna sur son ordi surfé sur ses sites préférer. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que la jeune fille sorti en trombe de la pièce puis de la chambre en s'excusant, qu'elle n'avait pas faite exprès. Et vus le bruit qu'elle faisait elle était en train de courir dans le couloir pour quitter le bâtiment. Le jeune homme ne put que soupirer, craignant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?** demanda-t-il.

Théo simplement vêtu d'une serviette bleu ciel autour de la taille, avec une autre qui lui servait à s'essuyer les cheveux sortir de la salle de bain avec tout le naturel du monde.

 **Elle m'a juste surpris nu sous la douche en train de penser à toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Oh oui, il voyait mais ça ne l'intéressait pas et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la chimère, le corps ruisselant d'eau, ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveaux sur son écran.

 **C'est pour ça que ça t'as pris autant temps,** se contenta-t-il de constater.

 **Non, juste parce que j'attendais que tu te décides à me rejoindre** , répondit Theo en lui envoyant sa serviette à la tronche.

Et oui bien qu'il n'était pas prêts au moment de partir pour Yates, le nouveau Theo qui semble-t-il gardait quelques cotés diaboliques de l'ancien, ne l'avais pas entendu de cette oreilles. Si bien que quand il avait débarqué il y a quelque mois, Stiles avait fini par craquer. D'un autre coté quel hypocrite il serait de ne pas lui accorder une seconde chance, Theo cherchait vraiment à se racheter et puis être condamné à passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, ça le faisait quand même dans le rang des punitions divines, non ? Bien entendu ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait lui simplifier les choses. La preuve la chimère venait juste de rentrer de deux mois passé à Beacon Hill pour aider le sheriff et expier ces fautes et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lui avait sauté dessus des qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il était même décidé à faire ceinture le plus longtemps possible pour le plus grand « plaisir » de son petit ami, c'est toujours bizarre de dire ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne regardait que son écran, ce n'est pas si facile d'être abstinent quand Theo Reaken se baladais nu comme un ver. Heureusement quand il vint s'installer à côté de son petit ami il avait eu la défense de revêtir un boxer.

 **Rassure-moi, tu ne vas quand même pas faire en sorte qu'elle te surprenne en train de te donner du plaisir juste pour maintenir l'équilibre cosmique.**

 **Désolé de t'annoncer ça,** déclara Stiles, **Mais avec Erica j'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans ce domaine alors je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec toi.**

 **Pourtant j'ais ouïe dire qu'une fois elle avait déparqué dans le réfectoire affublé d'une mini-jupe attisant la libido de tous les mecs présent et pourtant tu n'as rien fait. Je suis sûr que tu serais canon en minijupe** , dit le faux loup en commençant à lui embrasser le cou.

Stiles s'échappa de ses lèvres, se redressa en posant préalablement son nouveau bébé sur le sol, la jeep n'ayant pu le suivre il avait trouvé un substitue en la personne de son nouveaux ordinateur portable offert pour son diplôme, avant de regarder le jeune homme dans le blanc des yeux.

 **Avec tout ce qui se passait, la moitié risquait de quitter le lycée les pieds devant, je n'allais pas en rajouter une couche, je ne suis pas un sociopathe moi** , dit-il devant un Theo souriant une main descendant dangereusement vers son entrejambes, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué. **Et non, je ne mettrais pas de mini-jupes, même pour tes beaux yeux,** ajouta-t-il comprenait à quoi la chimère pensait.

Il devait avouer que le fils du sheriff était un adversaire coriace et redoutable, il l'admettait volontiers, c'était en parti pour ça qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours.

 **Trop fort mon …**

Theo ne put poursuivre Stiles s'étant jeté sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

 **Ne dit pas mon Batman,** **c'était le truc d'Erica, c'est trop bizarre quand tu le dit,** expliqua le jeune homme avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait initié.

Au bout du compte ce fut belle et bien le Joker qui gagnait ce soir-là, certes Stiles n'enfila aucune mini-jupe. Mais pour le faux loup, son humain n'est jamais aussi beau qu'en tenue d'Adam.


End file.
